


Polaroid

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Closeted Character, Closeted Gabriel, Criminal Sam, Depression, Fluff, Lies, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Musician Gabriel, Mystery, Pansexual, Pansexual Gabriel, Prostitution, Rock Star Gabriel, Rock Stars, Sabriel - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Sex Worker, Sex Worker Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trouble With The Law, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Two different men living two very different lives collide one fateful early morning. Each thinks the other is what's been missing from their respective lives, but the question haunts on whether their meeting was an accident or not.Is there really such a thing as an innocent meeting when one of the men is rock star, Gabriel Milton, and the other is Sam Winchester, a fan from the wrong side of the tracks? Is there really such a thing as a happy ending for two different people living in completely different worlds?(Title taken from Imagine Dragons' song with the same name).





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt.

_Maybe I'm broken_

  
_Maybe I'm wrong_

  
_I could've spoken sooner than I should have_

  
_Only the good die old_

  
_That's what they told me_

  
_But I don't know, whoa._

_Maybe I'm breaking up with myself_

  
_Maybe I'm thinking I should just keep_

  
_To the things that I've been told_

  
_Wait for the colors to turn to gold._

 

( _The Fall-- Imagine Dragons)_

 

Gabriel Milton stared at the latest photographs from his last concert. The fans looked bored, he looked old, and his band looked tired. Maybe it was time to hang his dream up, retire from the limelight, while he had any dignity left. Maybe.

Or else he could drain all the money and interest that was left to him until he was a pathetic has-been clinging to what fame he had by allowing himself to be made fodder for critics and the mocking public alike.

"I just need to face it." He whispered to himself in the mirror as he finished washing off his face. "I'm too old for this shit." He was forty-four years old. He'd been in the biz for ten plus years and he was feeling the effects of fame.

He headed back to his bunk on the tour bus and grabbed the backpack he kept in case of emergencies. His band was still sleeping as he sneaked off the parked bus and into the night. He had cash, he had clothes, and he was going to get that break he needed. Maybe a clean break. Maybe he'd never come back.

It was 2 in the morning when Gabriel booked a hotel room in Seattle, Washington, under a fake name: "Sven Hiddleston." The lady looked like she knew he was, but she was old enough and wise enough to let him up without a word. She probably recognized him from the tabloids instead of from his music. It was obvious that Gabriel Milton was on a spiral, coming down hard from the top. Gabriel was starting to think he just wanted off this ride before the end caught up with him.

He fidgeted in his hotel room for over an hour, looking up bridges and train tracks. Being free from his tour made him realize one thing: he didn't feel any better. There was no way he was going to escape this awful feeling eating him from the gut out. Gabriel would be happier dead. He just couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize that. He left his backpack behind along with his phone, wallet, and hotel keys as he left.

"Sir?" The woman at the desk called out to him. "Are you going out?"

"I'm still adjusting to the time change." Gabriel told her. "I'm just going for a walk, hopefully that will tire me out."

"Have a nice walk." She looked doubtful again, just like she had been when he told her his fake name.

"Thanks." He smiled. "See you in a bit." He lied, waving as he walked out. The Aurora Bridge was a little ways away, and Gabriel wanted to make sure he was making the right choice.

When had life gotten this awful? Was it when he was in that salsa club, Julio or somebody, had been hitting on him and Gabriel had been flirting back until he saw the photographer watching them. He had freaked out, left in a hurry, an ache in his gut he couldn't quite explain. He had never been with another man, just lots and lots of girls, but he was drawn to them all the same. He couldn't though: he'd lose his career and his family, even though his family had little to do with him ever since he started playing 'the devil's music.' Gabriel just couldn't do that though. It felt like the last tear in the fabric of their family.

Gabriel missed his family. He missed them so much that it hurt. Their absence was a weight draped around his shoulders that he carried all the time, even from the beginning. He wiped his face roughly, trying to dismiss the hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He had always been so close to his dad, to his brothers and sisters. They had been one big happy family, half of them adopted, none of them caring about that fact. They had been happy until they started growing up. Gabriel sniffles and started running. It wouldn't work. This crushing sadness couldn't be outrun.

Sam Winchester, a thirty-four year old, peaked in college, for the one year he had been there. Failure. That was a word he was well-acquainted with. It was a word that people used to define him often. Ever since he gotten caught with Ruby's stash, it had been hard to find a decent job that got him out of Seattle. It wasn't that he disliked Seattle, it was a nice change from the flat fields of Kansas he had been raised on. He just wanted to see the sun more than he currently did. Funny.

It was funny to him because he worked at night and he lived in Seattle. To be honest, Seattle had been nice. He liked the music scene. He liked the coffee. And most days it wasn't hard, people liked Sam. It was his past they didn't care for. Right now he was prostituting himself for the extra cash he needed; another mark on his record since he'd been caught once already. Sam wished he remembered what it felt like to be innocent.

Music was his escape. He loved Seattle's music scene. He wished he could play or even just sing, but he didn't have time or money to learn an instrument and he wasn't much of a singer. He could listen though. He could lose himself in the swell and the fall of the music. He could dance (poorly) when he was alone. He found having sex to music was fun: it was how he differentiated from hook ups and his sex work: music. And while he appreciated a variety of bands like Nirvana to Imagine Dragons, U2 to Led Zeppelin, one of his favorite singers/songwriters was Gabriel "the Trickster" Milton. It had been four years since Gabriel Milton had released any thing new, and Sam worried that the rumors that the rockstar was done were true. Gabriel Milton was finishing the Canadian leg of his tour in Vancouver and Sam was sorely disappointed he had not jacked enough johns off to get a ticket. He probably would never see Gabriel in person and that was okay. At least he existed, at least he made music.

See, when Gabriel sang, Sam could just feel what he meant. Every heartache, every high and low, Gabriel captured it in a way that resonated with Sam. And Sam just wanted to thank him for that, for the escape Gabriel's music gave Sam.

Sam shivered as he walked past the road leading towards the Aurora Bridge. He hated that bridge, hated how many people had tossed themselves off of it. He volunteered with a community group that raised awareness, but he had been neglecting that as he tried to get enough money together for rent. Glancing back at the bridge, Sam frowned as he saw a man running towards the bridge. There were suicide barriers in place, but there just seemed something off about a man running towards the bridge at 4am. Joggers were an hour later, when miscreants like Sam were off the streets, sleeping off their unsavory evenings. But hey, at least Sam wasn't into drugs. Anymore.

"Hey!" Sam called out, but the man ran on, like the bridge held all the answers he was looking for. Something was off. And while Sam was bone-tired, he turned around and jogged towards the bridge, trying to stave off any memories this place held. He wouldn't let another person die there if he could help it.

Gabriel cursed when he saw the suicide barriers. Of course they would try to make this more difficult than it needed to be. It was funny, okay, maybe more ironic than funny, but Gabriel had walked to get here to clear his mind in case he wanted to change his mind. Now that he was here, a cool wind whipping over his bare face and arms, Gabriel wanted to jump more than anything. He was so close to everything being over. He was close to finally being free.

Tears pricked at his eyes again and once again he wiped them away roughly. He'd find away. There seemed to be enough of a pattern on the barrier that he could climb up and over. Yes, that was it. Strength and relief flowed through him as he started to climb, oblivious to the man running towards him. Words started to flow to him as he climbed, an odd time to finally be getting inspiration now that he didn't have to worry about new material for a new album. This was it. This was the end. Smiling and crying at the same time, Gabriel climbed up, singing under his breath.

_"I've been burying a mountain_

  
_I've been running uphill_

  
_I've been pushing up a big weight_

  
_That I'm carrying still._

  
_I can see over the mountain_

  
_And I know that it's real_

  
_There's a river made of roses_

  
_Just up over this hill."_

That was actually not bad. He laughed to himself, the cold wire biting at his fingers. He glanced down, the street a couple feet below him. He could do this.

"Hey, mister!" Sam called up. He couldn't believe his eyes as the man scaled faster. "Come on, it can't be that bad, right?"

Gabriel choked back a sob. He was trapped in his own life. He'd say that was pretty bad. This way was easier. His family would never know the truth about him and Gabriel would never have to lose them over that truth. "Hey!" Sam reached up and grabbed Gabriel, bodily pulling the smaller man down. To his credit, Gabriel tried to fight back. He kicked at Sam, hitting him in the chin. Sam gritted his teeth and pulled again, Gabriel's fingers slipping free. They crashed down on to the pavement, Sam landing over Gabriel's curled up form.

"Get the fuck off me, man!" Gabriel cussed, shaking Sam off. He stood shakily, brushing himself off. Gabriel glanced down the road back to the hotel. He'd have to go back now, try again when this buffoon wasn't around to interfere. At least this asshole wasn't being pompous about 'saving his life' like the last one had been.

"Hey." Sam stood up, hand outstretched but not touching Gabriel as if he knew how badly that would set him off. "Are you okay?" Gabriel glanced back at him, forgetting that there were lights on this bridge and that he hadn't worn his trusty hat and sunglasses.

"Don't you know who I am?" Gabriel sounded like the drama king some people tried to paint him as. Sam's eyes widened in recognition but the younger man quickly lied.

"No? Who are you?" He said quickly, too quickly to be believable. The rejection stung and Gabriel's heart sank. Of course no one wanted to be associated with his music. It was a bunch of pretentious shit anyway. He'd know. He wrote it.

"Forget it." Gabriel cursed loudly as he went to walk away. "Fuck!" His leg was injured enough that his full weight hurt.

"You okay?" The tall man asked again. If Gabriel was in a better frame of mind, he'd appreciate the hair, the body, the face, the tattoos, but right now he was annoyed.

"Fucking peachy, kid." He started to limp back in the direction of the hotel. He'd get there by light at this rate.

"Let me help you." Sam's mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty as he touched his idol gently. He looped freaking Gabriel Milton's arm around his neck so he could take the weight the injured leg couldn't. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You're funny, kid. We both know what I aim to do and you're worried about a gimp leg. It would have happened sooner or later, I'm getting old."

"Some people don't get to get old."

"Shut up."

"Sorry." It took forty minutes, but Sam got Gabriel back to his hotel in one piece.

"Thanks, kid, though I guess thanks for nothing is more accurate." Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets in the hotel parking lot.

"Let me get you inside at least." Sam insisted. "I can make shit up to you, just please don't press charges."

"Charges?" Gabriel's eyebrows shot up before he could help it. "I forgot my hotel key."

"Of course you did." Sam helped him inside the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Mr. Sven? Are you all right?"

"Peachy, Ellen." Gabriel squinted at her name tag. "I left my keys in my room."

"Don't worry." She already had a new one swiped for him. "Here you go. Do you need an ambulance?"

"No." Gabriel snorted. "I forgot to stretch before jogging. Thankfully this kid found me." He nodded up to Sam who gave her a grim smile.

"I'm not a kid." He whispered as the lady's eyebrows furrowed. Sam swallowed hard as she scrutinized him. She had interviewed him for a job at this hotel; she had also been the one to turn him down.

"You keep interesting company, Mr. Sven. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thankfully, I do, because I'm a grown-ass man, Ellen." Gabriel snarked. "Help me upstairs, kiddo." They got to the elevators before Sam wrapped Gabriel's arm around his shoulders again before scooping him up.

"There."

"How come that lady didn't like you?"

"Bad blood." Sam replied. "My dad got her husband killed."

"Shit."

"Yea." Sam agreed. They waited in silence before the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival.

"I'm still mad at you." They were in the elevator and Gabriel was dangerously close to the man's lips. This was a perfect situation from a craptastic origin. He could taste this one and the kid would never tell. He leaned over and connected their lips. Sam shuddered, pushing Gabriel up against the wall to keep from dropping him. He kissed him back firmly, eyelids fluttering shut as he fucking kissed fucking Gabriel Milton.

They separated when they reached the top floor, Sam carrying Gabriel to his room.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked as he deposited Gabriel down on the large bed in the spacious suite.

"You wanna stay the night and see to that?"

"I ain't cheap." Sam smiled.

"I'm paying in silence." Gabriel retorted. Sam stiffened, something sharp cutting through his guy.

"I'm good, Mr. Milton. Thanks." He made his tone as cold and sneering as he could manage. Sam didn't like seeing his hero flinch, but he wasn't supposed to be like that. Gabriel was supposed to be different from the others.

"You did know who I was." Gabriel was unsurprised. "How long do I have before the media descends?"

"I'm not telling them." Sam's lip curled and Gabriel found himself wanting to kiss those lips again.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel's shoulders sagged. "It's been shitty night. I was never gonna call the cops. I don't want anyone knowing where I am." Sam hesitated and Gabriel wondered if he had allowed a crazy in his room; one of those fans that obsessed to the point of committing crimes. "You can stay if you want to. No strings attached."

"Why?" Sam asked, suspicious and rightfully so. Gabriel couldn't tell him that Sam was the poster child of everything he had been denying himself since he was fourteen. Gabriel couldn't tell him it was because he wanted to know what being fucked by a guy felt like before he died.

"Because." Gabriel grinned up at him. "I owe you my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Gabriel comes up with on the bridge is "The Mountain (part one)" by NeedtoBreathe


	2. Cherry Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex.  
> Comments make the world go round. :)

_Hey Mr. cage man let me get a fresh breath_

_Cherry bomb head strong I could fake my own death_

_  
Hey Mr. fate man shuffle me a ninth life_

_  
I've been wrong, go long_

_  
Throwing me a sharp right_

_  
It's not a picture perfect life_

_  
Not what I had in mind_

_  
Let me write my own line._

_(Hopeless Opus--Imagine Dragons)._

 

Now Gabriel wasn't completely clueless about what happened two men in the bedroom. He had watched porn after all. But that had all been visual, it couldn't compare to the real thing. To feel Sam against him, insistent lips, gentle fingers winding into his hair, Gabriel wasn't prepared for the physical and emotional aspects.

When Sam took his shirt off and stared down at him like he was some god being uncovered, Gabriel started to cry. Fuck! He covered his face with his hands as Sam lowered back down to him, covering him again with his body, hands roaming as he tried to comfort Gabriel.

"Don't stop." Gabriel whispered shakily from behind his hands. "I need this, need you." He wasn't going to tell the kid, who really wasn't a kid, his whole sob story. He'd just rather be damned that his raw emotions could ruin possibly the greatest moment in Gabriel Milton's life. And he had a few. He had won awards, he had dated models, he had gone to wild parties with his friends until the sun was up-- nothing compared to the way this stranger was taking him apart.

"Do you have supplies?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head, finally removing his hands. Sam smiled at him as their eyes locked. Sam had seemed so nervous in the beginning but now he was calm, in control, everything Gabriel needed him to be. "That's okay." Sam pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube out of his pocket. "I got you've covered."

"My hero." Gabriel crooned, rolling on to his back. Sam had a question in his eyes and Gabriel spread his legs, starting to unzip his jeans.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Gabriel pushed his pants down, trying to wriggle out of them before Sam stopped completely.

"Hey, no rush." Sam soothed, his fingertips running down the bare skin Gabriel had just exposed. He leaned in for a deep kiss, Gabriel surging up to meet him. This time Gabriel's hands were tangled in Sam's here, their lips red when they separated.

"You're good at this." Gabriel settled back down as Sam started to slowly unwrap him out of the rest of his clothes.

"It's my job." Sam snorted. "But you're also getting the special treatment." He admitted. "I want this with you, even it's just one night. Your music has seen me through some tough shit. Wanna say thank you some how." Gabriel shook his head.

"Don't talk about my music."

"Okay." Sam was holding himself over Gabriel, ducking down for a kiss. He leaned on one side, freeing a hand to pull Gabriel's boxers down. Gabriel whimpered when that warm hand enveloped his cock, rubbing him gently. He keened, hiding his face in Sam's chest as Sam worked his cock even more hard. Gabriel didn't trust himself to speak in fear some thing cheesy, porny, or emotional would come out. He couldn't ruin this.

Sam's long reach left him without pants or boxers, leaving Gabriel totally naked. "You're--." Sam broke off as if he also didn't trust himself to speak. The hunger in his eyes reassured Gabriel though that he was still desirable, people still wanted to fuck him. Sam hadn't looked at him like that earlier, but he sure was now as he licked his lips and scanned Gabriel's body. "You do this often?" Sam asked, his voice wrecked as he continued to play with Gabriel's cock. He had lubed up his hand, and the cool lube wrapped around his hot cock almost had Gabriel blowing his load right there. Who knew this would be so hot? Who knew this could feel so right? Gabriel shook his head. He had never done this. Sam seemed to understand because he released him. He wedged an arm under Gabriel and flipped him over on his belly. "Hands and knees." The shake in Sam's voice made Gabriel feel powerful. "Fuck." Sam had to laugh. "This feels like a fucking dream."

"You dream about fucking me often?" Gabriel shot back as he obeyed.

"Not often." Sam said, an edge in his voice. He started to shed his clothes and Gabriel openly watched those muscles move fluidly, exposing all of Sam to Gabriel. The kid was big.

"How old are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Thirty-four." Sam replied. He had taken himself in hand, stroking himself while he admired Gabriel waiting there, presenting himself there for him, Sam fucking Winchester of all people. This was a goddamn dream. It was hands down the best moment in Sam's life, but those had been few and hard to come by. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted. "Hey, do you mind if I put some music on?" He asked. "It's how I-uh-differentiate work sex from fun sex." He went to rub the back of his neck but thought differently, remembering the lube on his hands.

"That's fine. Just nothing I've done, please." Gabriel reached up to stroke himself. He still felt close even though Sam hadn't touched him in five minutes. The way the grown ass man who was still a goddamn kid looked at him had to count as a touch. It made Gabriel feel hot all over. And Gabriel was flattered that Sam wanted this to be different from whatever he did for work.

"Okay." Sam replied easily. He was accommodating, Gabriel could give him that. Gabriel spread his legs as he made himself let go of himself. He wanted to chase that release so bad, but he wanted to come with Sam inside of him. The thought alone made him groan appreciatively. He shivered as Sam's music started up, his groan echoed by the groaning of a guitar, wailing until it matched the shrill sound of the piano's keys.

 _It's always best when the light is off,_  
_It's always better on the outside._  
_Fifteen blows to the back of your head,_  
_Fifteen blows to your mind._

 

 _So lock the kids up safe tonight_  
_And shut the eyes in the cupboard._  
_I've got the smell of a local man_  
_Who's got the loneliest feeling._

 

 _That either way he turns - I'll be there_  
_Open up your skull - I'll be there_  
_Climbing up the walls_

"Isn't this song a little creepy?" He asked as Sam slipped a condom on. He shut off the lights in the room, so only the glow from his phone playing music and the alarm clock illuminated their bodies before he settled in between Gabriel's legs.

"I just need music and you said not yours." Sam replied before he squirted more lube on his hands. "I would eat you out right now, Gabriel." His voice was low and husky. "But I need to get tested first."

Gabriel moaned at the thought. He had never wanted to try that before but in this lust-slicked moment with Sam, he was confident he'd try almost anything.

"Ugngh." He wrapped his hands I to the sheets as Sam slowly pushed a finger inside of his tight hole. He knew he was tight, but damn, he felt so full on one finger. How the hell was Sam supposed to fit?

"Shh, we'll go slow, Gabriel." Sam was quick to pat his ass, easing the finger back out. Gabriel let out a little sob at the loss of Sam's finger. Sam chuckled a little as he began to rub Gabriel's ass. He took special care of Gabriel's rim; teasing Gabriel's virgin hole with shallow thrusts of the tip of his finger. Gabriel was panting after a few minutes as Sam was easing the finger in and out with ease. "I'm adding a finger." Sam warned.

"Oh--." Was all that Gabriel managed. He could feel the stretch and a little bit of the burn. He gave a pained exhale and Sam withdrew to get more lube. Soon though, Gabriel was open and begging ever since Sam found that magic bundle of nerves.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he slicked up his cock. The noises Gabriel made as he was being opened up had all gone straight to his cock. He had a feeling neither of them were going to last long once they started.

"Please." Gabriel whispered, biting his lip hard as Sam nudged inside. He sucked his lip inside of his mouth as Sam guided his hips back, easing him on to his cock. Tears sprang in Gabriel's eyes as Sam waited, waited for his body to relax and accept him, waited for Gabriel to be okay.

Gabriel knew he'd never be okay, but this with Sam was pretty damn close. Sam's chest was sweaty as he pressed against Gabriel's back, holding him close.

 

 _Climbing up the walls_  
_Climbing up the walls_

 

"How you holding up?" Sam asked, his voice a strangled tightness. This night was raw for both of them. Gabriel had almost died and while he still resented Sam a little bit for the fact that he hadn't. The pleasure racing up his spine and through his body was making up for it. Sam slid fully inside him and Gabriel gasped, clinging to the feeling of being totally full. Then Sam started to create a rhythm of their bodies meeting and Gabriel was grateful Sam had chosen a slow song. Sam rocked them together, Gabriel unable to hold back any of the sounds he was making. Sam wasn't a stranger anymore, not with the way his touch was electric, turning Gabriel inside out and then right side out again. Gabriel's eyes were closed, filthy moans slipping from his lips as Sam reached around and began to stroke Gabriel's cock again. Gabriel erupted, going rigid before he came all over Sam's hand and the blanket underneath. He was out of his head finally, floating in pure bliss as Sam continued thrusting deep inside of him. Gabriel kind of blacked out after that, not remembering anything else as he floated away.

 _Climbing up the walls_  
_Climbing up the walls_

_Climbing up the walls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are "Climbing Up the Walls" by Radiohead.


End file.
